


Держи меня крепче за руку, не отпускай

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После несчастного случая на съемочной площадке Миша попадает в больницу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держи меня крепче за руку, не отпускай

\- Проснулся, слава богам! Как ты? – встревожено спросил Дженсен, сжимая в своей руке руку Коллинза.  
\- Чувствую себя так, как будто упал со второго этажа, - слабо улыбнувшись, сказал Миша.  
\- Чертов перфекционист! Зачем надо было лезть делать всё самому? Для таких опасных сцен имеются специально обученные люди, каскадеры называются, не слышал? Не бережешь свое здоровье так хоть о моем подумай! Я чуть сердечный приступ не получил когда увидел как тебя увозят со съемочной площадки на носилках!  
\- Дженс, успокойся, всё же в порядке. Ты ведешь себя как истеричная мамаша, а мне, между прочим, нужен покой и комфорт, - сказал Миша, сделав puppy-eyes. С тех пор как он узнал о волшебной силе этого оружия и о том какой эффект они производят на Дженсена у того не было шансов. Вся злость на этого придурка ушла, оставив только тревогу и облегчение.  
\- Врачи сказали, что у тебя сломаны два ребра, ушиблено плечо, а также множественные гематомы и ссадины. Неделя постельного режима как минимум. Хорошо хоть сотрясения нет, твою дурную голову ничто не берет, - Дженсен осторожно провел рукой по волосам Миши. – Сара рвет и мечет, пока будем снимать сцены со мной и Джаредом, а тебе придется наверстывать потом с утроенной силой. Хотя будь моя воля, запер бы тебя дома и никуда не выпускал.  
\- Будь твоя воля, ты бы меня из кровати не выпускал. Не прикрывай свою извращенскую натуру благородными мотивами, - съязвил Коллинз. - Сколько сейчас времени? Ты всю ночь здесь просидел?  
\- Уже почти 5 утра, я приехал следом за тобой, но меня не сразу пустили к тебе в палату, а когда пустили, ты уже спал. Половина наших была тут, карета скорой помощи ехала в сопровождении целого картежа машин, но постепенно все разошлись, убедившись, что ты в порядке. А я не смог. Все равно бы не заснул вдалеке от тебя, - сказал Дженсен и склонился к лицу Миши, нежно целуя его в губы.  
Поцелуй был невесомый, как крылья бабочки. Дженсен едва касался его губ своими, боясь причинить боль. Почувствовав, что Миша хочет углубить поцелуй, он переключился на его щеки, нос и глаза, стараясь как можно осторожнее целовать ссадины. Мысль о том, что его любимый мог серьезно пострадать, заставляла сердце болезненно сжиматься и полностью отключала рациональное мышление. Хотелось плакать, молиться, кричать от злости и сюсюкать от нежности. Миша выглядел так трогательно в больничной рубашке, слишком большой ему по размеру. От мысли что под ней ничего нет и достаточно только задрать подол этого дизайнерского кошмара, чтобы добраться до тела, Дженсен почувствовал томление в низу живота и тут же одернул себя. Нашел время возбуждаться! Но он не виноват, что Миша выглядит чертовски привлекательным даже в таком виде.  
\- Ммм… так приятно, - сказал Миша, млея под поцелуями.  
\- Тебе не больно? – спросил Дженсен, заглядывая в его глаза.  
\- Когда ты рядом и держишь меня за руку – нет.  
\- Тогда я буду рядом всегда, - сказал Дженсен, беря его за руку и переплетая их пальцы. – Поспи еще, я посижу тут.  
\- Ложись со мной, так будет удобнее, - Миша осторожно, пытаясь не делать резких движений, подвинулся на кровати.  
Дженсен прилег рядом с ним на бок, чтобы занимать меньше места и иметь возможность обнимать его свободной рукой.  
Они так и заснули, переплетя пальцы, и пообещав себе, что никогда не расцепят рук. Даже если для этого придется быть осторожнее или открытее.


End file.
